My Fate- A Forbidden Romance
by deathroses-49
Summary: This is a love story where a girl is torn from her own kind and thrown into a brand new world. Everything changes, she meets new people, and new places. Lilith is a one of a kind women, literally. When she begins her new life things start to get little fishy. She knows people are coming after her. Will she fight or will she flee.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In The Lions Den**

Lilith Awoke to her wonderful aunt knocking lightly on the door.

"Lilith?" Stacia called lightly.

"Hmmm,?" Lilith chimed, coming back from her dream. "Come in."

"Tonight, the elders are expecting to see you." Stacia wore a long dark blue dress with black intricate lacing. Her long blonde hair hung in curls down her back. Her eyes very bright green. She always had a sophisticated air around her. She was all about the "clan. She was nice but it was always disappointing to Lilith how much she cared more for the clan than her actual family.

"I'm not going to their stupid meetings." Lilith grunted rolling over to face the wall and pulling the covers over her head.

"You have to for the sake of your mother." Stacia gave her a very disappointing look.

Lilith scoffed. "My mother isn't here. So why does it matter?"

My mother wouldn't be surprised if i didn't go anyway. She only cares about Damien. Lilith thought to herself.

"She would want you to be coming to stay in a couple of weeks. If she here's about this, she will be extremely upset. I know, dear, your mother is not here very often, but she is only trying to keep you safe."

"HOW?! Running away from me is doing so much good! She only cares about herself!" Lilith yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Oh shes the one running? What about you? All you ever do is run! Isn't it? Thats why your here." Stacia called back. "Look, I know this sucks, but there are bigger things in this world than you. Haven't you ever heard of sacrifice?"

"Yeah, My mom said she was makng sacrifices for the family when she forced me into engagement and then ran off to find someone whose probably dead." Lilith said sarcastically as she changed into tnk and sweatpants.

Stacia sighed hopelessly and shook her head. "I love you, but you have got to learn that this clan is the only reason we are alive."

Lilith slipped on some shoes. She was done listening to this nonsense.

The door slammed shut at the sound of Lilith running away from her aunt's was true, she did run from every little thing that could bring harm to her. Words, people,weapons. She might as well be a track star.

All she wanted was to escape this place. It was a nice beautiful place but there is so much more out there that she wanted to see. Without ancient curses or people trying to kill her because of what she is.

A hybrid, the only other hybrid in the world besides "Damien".

The thought of him disgusted her. He was way too always get s whatever he wants whenever he wants. The leader of the pack, king of all creatures of the night. He wanted her as his queen, but she would refuse anything to do with him. Even though he didn't like it and wouldn't take no for an answer there was no way Lilith would give in ever. Lilith did not want to rule people. She just wanted to escape and be far away from these ancient curses and prophecies.

When an elder died, about two-hundred years ago. He said 'it would become hybrids will be born and be placed hand in hand as partners. They will be the "highly respected". They will marry and become the elders of the entire race of creatures.'

Lilith was suppose to be an elder, even though she would never grow old. She had been thinking of ways to get out of this without being killed or hunted down.

The only way that would happen is if she killed Damien and that was most certainly not going to happen. Lilith could never kill anyone no matter how much there arrogance annoyed her. Besides, Lilith didn't think Damien was a monster. Just a terrible person.

Lilith turned around and started running to her room.I guess I should start getting ready for this stupid meeting. Lilith thought.

Lilith opened the door to her huge room. She sighed and slumped over to closet unsatisfied. She pulled out a long flowing red glittery dress and some matching heels and laid them out on her bed. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She checked the clock. It read 6:30 p.m. The meeting most likely starts at 8 o' clock. Lilith quickly threw off her clothes and jumped in a hot relaxing shower.

She felt the water run down her back as she washed her hair. Then she heard a click. "Is that my door?" She breathed. She felt a cold creek of air run over her skin ad she quickly wrapped herself in the shower curtain. She stared right into the bright blue eyes of Damien. His finger ran over her shoulder lightly and she thanked god for that shower curtain covering her up.

"I'm positive you will look lovely tonight. After all it is going to be a special one. The council has an offer I'm sure you can't say no too." Damien smiled smugly but admiringly. A chill ran over Lilith's skin creating goosebumps all over here. She absolutely would not except this offer.

"Oh Damien, you know you can't just walk in the lions den right? Lions snap easily, and they can snap at you and the council. You wont win." Lilith said in a deadly voice. Damien chuckled as Lilith pushed his hand off her shoulders.

"Look lion. I know you think that you can do whatever you want because your a hybrid too. You can too an extent because your my princess but I am the one whose name will be passed down, I am the one who matters, not you." He grabbed her shoulder and stared her in the eyes.

"You will marry me. Don't worry though." He let go of her. "I'm not as bad as you think. I can make you happy. I will make you happy my lioness." He smiled and turned towards the door. "Don't be late." Damien said as he closed the bathroom door. Lilith sighed and waited until she heard the door close.

She turned the water on as she scrubbed off all of Damien's disgusting germs. When she was finished she got all freshened up. She slid on her red dress and sprayed some delicious lilac and daisy perfume on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- A New Elder**

"Don't be late." Damien's voice rang through Lilith's head. I might not be more than 20 minutes late, but just in spite I will be at least 5. Lilith thought to herself.

Black and white are all i see.

In my infancy.

Red and yellow then came to be,

Reaching out to me let's me see.

Lilth cell phone rang quickly ran over to the small table it was sitting accidently knocked it off the bent down to pick it up hearing a rip. Oh shit! she yelled in her head.

Her dress had ripped up to mid ! the phone began ringing again.

"WHAT?!"She yelled in the phone.

"Don't yell at me young missy!" Stacia's voice rang.

"Sorry. My only dress just ripped! Can I please just not go? I can make up for it!" "YOU. ARE. GOING."Stacia seperated the words.

"Fine, but I will be late." Lilith snapped the phone shut.

I swear I can't get a break from this crap! Lilith thought and sighed desperatly.

She walked back to her closet and picked out a red corset looking top and a ong black skirt. The clock read 8. Shit. She thought and quickly re-sprayed herself with perfume. She grabbed her phone and her money stash and threw it in her purse. She had a feeling she might need it. She then slipped on the same heals and quickly locked her door on the way out. She walked as quick as she could in heals. When she finally arrived she noticed everyone staring at her dissaprovingly.

She spotted her aunt sitting with a few of Lilith close acquaintances. She couldn't really call them her friends, didn't know them well enough. In her clan you had to be royalty in some way to get even somewhat close to the queens, princes, kings, and princess. As she began making her way to sit with her aunt.

Lilith could swear she could hear somebody hiding in the bushes but she ignored it when she heard her name. It came from the head council woman. Her name was Highress( meaning of high standards) Victoria Klaus. She was the oldest of the clan but still very beautiful. She was also Damiiens oldest grandmother.

Like Damien she had thick black hair to her shoulders. Although she had a few silver strands that had arrived through the ages. She Also had Damiens intense bright green eyes and pale skin. She had on a long red dress with bright green designs ingraved with black lace. It matched her eyes well. The theme was always red and black when the council held a meeting. When the clan had royal meetings the theme was blue and black.

"Lilith, would you mind coming up here?" Victoria asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I'd really rather not on such short notice Highress." Lilith responded nervously.

"Well maybe if you could get here in time for once it wouldn't be such short notice." Highress stated angrily. "I would like for you to come up here." She demanded.

Lilith sighed under her breath and nodded. She walked up the stairs on the large stage. Then stood next to Victoria patiently.

"You all know I have lived long and seen so many things in my life. You could not begin to imagine. I have traveled far and fixed many of our problems all over the world. I have met many of our kind just to see them defeated in battle or by their lust for power. This world has many cruel things. Disastrous thiings, and I can not continue doing this forever. That is why I need some one to take over. Who? You might ask. It would have to be someone strong, ambitious, fearless, unserstanding, and of course royal! That is why i have called this meeting to announce to everyoneand propose an offer to my dear Lilith"

Victoria turned towards Lilith. "I would like for you to take over my position. Although we are suppose to go in order of aged royalty. There are far too many sick elders who can not handle this job. So Lilith I come to you. Marry Damien and take over my place. Will you?" Victoria asked in more of a you-better-say-yes kind of way.

Lilith didn't know what to say. She had dreamed of being able to change things in the clan, but she did not want to rule them or marry Damien.

"I-I-" Lilith was cut off as an ambush occured. Humans jumped from tree's and bushes. Guns in hand and shots firing. Lilith ran off the stage, throwing off her heals. She saw Highress dead on the floor and her aunt with the entire table blood splattered. Sorrow consumed her, but so did instints.

She ran as fast as she could taking one small look behind her. She saw Damien running after her, but he was stopped by a bullet too the shoulder and a group of ambushers. She turned her head and ran all the way back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: In The Lions Den**

Lilith Awoke to her wonderful aunt knocking lightly on the door.

"Lilith?" Stacia called lightly.

"Hmmm,?" Lilith chimed, coming back from her dream. "Come in."

"Tonight, the elders are expecting to see you." Stacia wore a long dark blue dress with black intricate lacing. Her long blonde hair hung in curls down her back. Her eyes very bright green. She always had a sophisticated air around her. She was all about the "clan. She was nice but it was always disappointing to Lilith how much she cared more for the clan than her actual family.

"I'm not going to their stupid meetings." Lilith grunted rolling over to face the wall and pulling the covers over her head.

"You have to for the sake of your mother." Stacia gave her a very disappointing look.

Lilith scoffed. "My mother isn't here. So why does it matter?"

My mother wouldn't be surprised if i didn't go anyway. She only cares about Damien. Lilith thought to herself.

"She would want you to be coming to stay in a couple of weeks. If she here's about this, she will be extremely upset. I know, dear, your mother is not here very often, but she is only trying to keep you safe."

"HOW?! Running away from me is doing so much good! She only cares about herself!" Lilith yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Oh shes the one running? What about you? All you ever do is run! Isn't it? Thats why your here." Stacia called back. "Look, I know this sucks, but there are bigger things in this world than you. Haven't you ever heard of sacrifice?"

"Yeah, My mom said she was makng sacrifices for the family when she forced me into engagement and then ran off to find someone whose probably dead." Lilith said sarcastically as she changed into tnk and sweatpants.

Stacia sighed hopelessly and shook her head. "I love you, but you have got to learn that this clan is the only reason we are alive."

Lilith slipped on some shoes. She was done listening to this nonsense.

The door slammed shut at the sound of Lilith running away from her aunt's was true, she did run from every little thing that could bring harm to her. Words, people,weapons. She might as well be a track star.

All she wanted was to escape this place. It was a nice beautiful place but there is so much more out there that she wanted to see. Without ancient curses or people trying to kill her because of what she is.

A hybrid, the only other hybrid in the world besides "Damien".

The thought of him disgusted her. He was way too always get s whatever he wants whenever he wants. The leader of the pack, king of all creatures of the night. He wanted her as his queen, but she would refuse anything to do with him. Even though he didn't like it and wouldn't take no for an answer there was no way Lilith would give in ever. Lilith did not want to rule people. She just wanted to escape and be far away from these ancient curses and prophecies.

When an elder died, about two-hundred years ago. He said 'it would become hybrids will be born and be placed hand in hand as partners. They will be the "highly respected". They will marry and become the elders of the entire race of creatures.'

Lilith was suppose to be an elder, even though she would never grow old. She had been thinking of ways to get out of this without being killed or hunted down.

The only way that would happen is if she killed Damien and that was most certainly not going to happen. Lilith could never kill anyone no matter how much there arrogance annoyed her. Besides, Lilith didn't think Damien was a monster. Just a terrible person.

Lilith turned around and started running to her room.I guess I should start getting ready for this stupid meeting. Lilith thought.

Lilith opened the door to her huge room. She sighed and slumped over to closet unsatisfied. She pulled out a long flowing red glittery dress and some matching heels and laid them out on her bed. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She checked the clock. It read 6:30 p.m. The meeting most likely starts at 8 o' clock. Lilith quickly threw off her clothes and jumped in a hot relaxing shower.

She felt the water run down her back as she washed her hair. Then she heard a click. "Is that my door?" She breathed. She felt a cold creek of air run over her skin ad she quickly wrapped herself in the shower curtain. She stared right into the bright blue eyes of Damien. His finger ran over her shoulder lightly and she thanked god for that shower curtain covering her up.

"I'm positive you will look lovely tonight. After all it is going to be a special one. The council has an offer I'm sure you can't say no too." Damien smiled smugly but admiringly. A chill ran over Lilith's skin creating goosebumps all over here. She absolutely would not except this offer.

"Oh Damien, you know you can't just walk in the lions den right? Lions snap easily, and they can snap at you and the council. You wont win." Lilith said in a deadly voice. Damien chuckled as Lilith pushed his hand off her shoulders.

"Look lion. I know you think that you can do whatever you want because your a hybrid too. You can too an extent because your my princess but I am the one whose name will be passed down, I am the one who matters, not you." He grabbed her shoulder and stared her in the eyes.

"You will marry me. Don't worry though." He let go of her. "I'm not as bad as you think. I can make you happy. I will make you happy my lioness." He smiled and turned towards the door. "Don't be late." Damien said as he closed the bathroom door. Lilith sighed and waited until she heard the door close.

She turned the water on as she scrubbed off all of Damien's disgusting germs. When she was finished she got all freshened up. She slid on her red dress and sprayed some delicious lilac and daisy perfume on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1- A New Elder**

"Don't be late." Damien's voice rang through Lilith's head. I might not be more than 20 minutes late, but just in spite I will be at least 5. Lilith thought to herself.

Black and white are all i see.

In my infancy.

Red and yellow then came to be,

Reaching out to me let's me see.

Lilth cell phone rang quickly ran over to the small table it was sitting accidently knocked it off the bent down to pick it up hearing a rip. Oh shit! she yelled in her head.

Her dress had ripped up to mid ! the phone began ringing again.

"WHAT?!"She yelled in the phone.

"Don't yell at me young missy!" Stacia's voice rang.

"Sorry. My only dress just ripped! Can I please just not go? I can make up for it!" "YOU. ARE. GOING."Stacia seperated the words.

"Fine, but I will be late." Lilith snapped the phone shut.

I swear I can't get a break from this crap! Lilith thought and sighed desperatly.

She walked back to her closet and picked out a red corset looking top and a ong black skirt. The clock read 8. Shit. She thought and quickly re-sprayed herself with perfume. She grabbed her phone and her money stash and threw it in her purse. She had a feeling she might need it. She then slipped on the same heals and quickly locked her door on the way out. She walked as quick as she could in heals. When she finally arrived she noticed everyone staring at her dissaprovingly.

She spotted her aunt sitting with a few of Lilith close acquaintances. She couldn't really call them her friends, didn't know them well enough. In her clan you had to be royalty in some way to get even somewhat close to the queens, princes, kings, and princess. As she began making her way to sit with her aunt.

Lilith could swear she could hear somebody hiding in the bushes but she ignored it when she heard her name. It came from the head council woman. Her name was Highress( meaning of high standards) Victoria Klaus. She was the oldest of the clan but still very beautiful. She was also Damiiens oldest grandmother.

Like Damien she had thick black hair to her shoulders. Although she had a few silver strands that had arrived through the ages. She Also had Damiens intense bright green eyes and pale skin. She had on a long red dress with bright green designs ingraved with black lace. It matched her eyes well. The theme was always red and black when the council held a meeting. When the clan had royal meetings the theme was blue and black.

"Lilith, would you mind coming up here?" Victoria asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I'd really rather not on such short notice Highress." Lilith responded nervously.

"Well maybe if you could get here in time for once it wouldn't be such short notice." Highress stated angrily. "I would like for you to come up here." She demanded.

Lilith sighed under her breath and nodded. She walked up the stairs on the large stage. Then stood next to Victoria patiently.

"You all know I have lived long and seen so many things in my life. You could not begin to imagine. I have traveled far and fixed many of our problems all over the world. I have met many of our kind just to see them defeated in battle or by their lust for power. This world has many cruel things. Disastrous thiings, and I can not continue doing this forever. That is why I need some one to take over. Who? You might ask. It would have to be someone strong, ambitious, fearless, unserstanding, and of course royal! That is why i have called this meeting to announce to everyoneand propose an offer to my dear Lilith"

Victoria turned towards Lilith. "I would like for you to take over my position. Although we are suppose to go in order of aged royalty. There are far too many sick elders who can not handle this job. So Lilith I come to you. Marry Damien and take over my place. Will you?" Victoria asked in more of a you-better-say-yes kind of way.

Lilith didn't know what to say. She had dreamed of being able to change things in the clan, but she did not want to rule them or marry Damien.

"I-I-" Lilith was cut off as an ambush occured. Humans jumped from tree's and bushes. Guns in hand and shots firing. Lilith ran off the stage, throwing off her heals. She saw Highress dead on the floor and her aunt with the entire table blood splattered. Sorrow consumed her, but so did instints.

She ran as fast as she could taking one small look behind her. She saw Damien running after her, but he was stopped by a bullet too the shoulder and a group of ambushers. She turned her head and ran all the way back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3- Freedom**

When Lilith finally arrived to her room she quickly rushed in and locked the door. "What the hell am I gonna do!" Lilith trembled. I have to get out of here! She ran to her closet and pulled two back packs and her purse out. She packed them full of clothes, water, food, money, and any thing she knew she would need.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly opened the window and climbed out, scaling the wall and jumping off when she was close enough to the ran into the Forest, darting through trees and jumping over branches. She ran untill she came to a road. She heard a car coming, and ran out into the middle of the road holding her out in a stop kind of way. The car screeched to a halt and Lilith made eye contact with the driver.

Her eyes began to shine really bright blue and she could feel a surge of electricity move across her skin. "Step out of your vehicle. Hand me your keys and step out of the road." Lilith said in a melodic voice. The driver did just as she said and when he was out of the road Lilith jumped into the car and began driving down the eyes returning to their natural hazel. Lilith tuned the car around swiftly. Driving away from the city. Certain her attackers would be looking there.

Shit! Where am i going to go now?What am I going to do? She began panicking.

It flashed through her head again and again in slow motion. The bullet, going straight into her precious aunts tears build up in Lilith's eyes. She thought of their last conversation. "All you ever do is run away."Lilith breathed. She forced herself to calm down.

"Everything will be ok. At least now she won't have to marry Damien anymore." She was trying to look on the brightside. Lilith drove untill dark, she began to get drowsy. She looked out her window and saw a kind of hidden trail going into the woods she was driving by. She turned into it and drove aways down, then parked and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lilith woke up in the drivers seat. She stretched her arms sitting up in her seat. "Man,I really gotta pee." She looked around. "Guess I'm stuck with the woods for now. Ew." After she was done using the bathroom, she climbed back into the car. Starting it and driving towards the road.

Lilith's mind began to wonder. Bloody pictures running through her head and men in camoflouge with guns shooting. She cried a little but calmed herself down when she hit the road. She didn't want to drive all crazy after all. She tried to think happy thoughts.

Then a thought occured. This is her chance to escape. She began to smile as she drove miles stopping for food and gas as little as possible. She would have to change her name on her credit cards and such. I will do that when I get to the town I want to live in. Lilith thought.

She drove through all kinds of places. Some small, large, crowded, secluded, and others surrounded by fields of cottin or wheat or surrounded by big city buildings. Lilith finally got to a big city with beautiful architecture and people wearing barrets and fadora's.

Lilith remembered her mother telling her about a place like this called Rome. Maybe that is where she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- When The Bell Tolls**

Lilith Ran through a forest of extremely tall trees.

* * *

Lilith looked at the clock on the wall. It read: 8:30pm. She sighed, She was hoping adrian would come by. She heard a ring coming from the bedroom. I have a phone? She thought.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Lilith. This is angy from the frontdesk. I just thought you would want to know that there is a man down here."

"Hi, Lilly!" She heard Adrian's voice from the background.

"Send him up in about 10 minutes." She hung up the phone.

Lilith frantically raided her closet for something to wear. She found the perfect black dress. She slid it on with some matching high heels. Putting a black necklace that made her pale white skin stick out. She curled her black hair as quick as possible.

A knock on the door. She tried to run over to the door, but ended up knocking over her table and flipping over some chairs. She yelped.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" Adrian sounded concerned but amused.

"Yeah! Fine! Just hold on a minute." She called back. After about five minutes, Lilith managed to pick everything up and answer the door.

"Hi." Lilith said a little exhausted.

"May I cone in?" Adrian asked already entering.

"Looks like you don't need my permission." She smiled.

"I like your room. Its nice."

"Thanks. I moved in my stereo all by myself."

"Which one? The mini radio with a cd player on top that is plugged into your wall?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She said also giggling.

"So, Do you wanna come hang out?"

"With who exactly?"

"Just me and some friends. Oh also you look really GOOD tonight."

"Thanks." She winked at him. "Back at you." It was true he looked very good. He was wearing jeans that were some what tight. With a white shirt and a blue plaidec over shirt. His dark blue eyes matched well with his outfit. Hus hair was black about down to his neck. He also had a lip peircing but was not wearing one at the moment.

He lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. She grabbed her purse on the way out.

"hey! I'm running in heels here! Slow down."She screamed. Once they were outside they stopped laughing. It was raining outside.

"Oh no!." Lilith covered her hair. Adrian giggled and pulled her along to cab. Adrian gave him an adress.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you. To hang out with some friends."

"Ok. How many friends?"

"Like three more. Don't worry. They are all cool." They pulled up to the side and climbed out of the cab. Adrian helped Lilith out.

"Hey Luke. This is Lilith." Adrian called to a blonde headed man.

"Hi Lilith." He shook her hand.

"Hi Luke."

"Well we should take a seat I guess. Where is everyone?" Adrian asked Luke.

"Darin isn't coming. Milly is out of town. The rest went out with Able. Its just us three tonight."

"Oh I see."

"Hold on." Luke said getting up. He walked over to a girl.

"Sorry. This might be a bit boring."

"Its ok."

"Hey there. You should come say hello to my friends." A man grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away.

"Ouch! Let go!"

Adrian grabbed her free hand lifting her off the ground so she woulsn't drag. He kicked the man in the back of the leg so he would let go and fall. He didn't. He turned around.

"Watch it. You little shit." The man yelled at him. He tugged on Lilith's wrist. Next thing Lilith saw. She could'nt even belief. Adrian's fist collided with the man's face. Adrian wasn't exactly big or buff like this guy. Yet that punch had this man on the ground. His face bleeding and his nose was hanging off a little to the side. Adrian kicked him again in the face. He grabbed the shocked Lilith and pulled her away from this man.

Security came up to them. "Excuse me. Sir. You have to leave."

Adrian rolled his eyes but walked out with Lilith.

"You ok?" Adrian grabbed her wrist examining it. No bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" She refurred to his broken and busted up hand.

"Yeah. Do you just want to go home now?"

"Not really. Let's just hang out somewhere."

"You want to come to my house?"

Lilith looked a little unsure but ended up saying yes.

They arrived at his huge house. It was two stories. Adrian cooked for her and they ate together. At about 3:00am they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wakey! Wakey!" Adrian screamed bouncing next to lilith on the bed.

"OW! Ok! Ok! I'm awake!" Lilith sat up as adrian stopped bouncing.

"Your hair is a mess in the mornings." Adrian laughed a charming laugh. "Bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door in the left hallway.

Lilith headed to the bathroom, she washed up and fixed her hair. "Brand new." Everything got quiet. The sound of footsteps running on the roof, but not ordinary footsteps. Out of no where there was a loud crashing sound.

Lilith rushed out of the bathroom, looking around scarcily for Adrian. She found him. He was laying on the kitchen floor with pots and pans surrounding him.  
"Ow." Adrian said sitting up, his forehead bleeding.  
Lilith could'nt help but laugh. After a few minutes Lilith caught her breath and smelled the blood from Adrians head. Her heart pounded. Her muscles tightened. Her head was instantly filled with thoughts of killing Adrian.

"I need some air. I'll be back." Lilith ran outside leaving a confused Adrian behind. She ran a few blocks down until she could'nt smell the blood anymore. Even being away from the smell of blood she still felt wary. Like something was going to happen.

Eventually, Lilith went back to Adrians house. He had cleaned himself up.

"What happened to you?" Adrian asked kind of worried.

"I can't stand blood." Not a lie. Lilith really couldn't stand it, because of the effect it has on her.

"Oh, I see. So, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Actually, I have to go to work, and I need a ride."

"Oh, ok. Do you need to go home and change first."

"Yes." With that they were off. Lilith changed into some fancy clothes, and went to The Muesuem of Mystical Arts. Where she now worked. She worked until, about 11 P.M. She was so exhasted she fell straight to sleep.

The next morning Lilith lay in her bed. She could still smell the blood from Adrian. That sweet crimson want that she will always yearn for.

"Hello? Lilly, you there? Its Adrian. Come on. Open the door." His voice had the slightest hint of concern.

After a few minutes of trying to pretend no one was home, Lilith opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian walked in slowly.  
"What took so long?"

"I felt sick sorry." Lilith lied.

"Oh. I thought it was me. You seemed to be acting a little weird since you ran out of my house unexpectedly." He was serious.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry... Blood makes me sick to my stomach." Technically not a lie,Lilith thought.

"You could have just said that from the start." Adrian said sincerely.

"I didn't want to seem pathetic." Lilith smiled awkwardly, shrugging her shoulders.

Adrian snickered. "Your not pathetic because you have a week stomach. That is a stupid thing to assume _I_ would think of _you _as pathetic."

"Well, you never know."She smiled.

"I'll make sure you don't see blood and get sick when your with me. Anyways, do you want to go to Millies birthday party? You can meet everyone."

"Sure."

"Grab your bathing suit, its a pool party." Adrian sang enthusiastically.

We arrived at the pool house. A huge banner hung on the building it read:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILLY! **

"Your friends aren't going to think I am intruding?"Lilith felt a little tingle in her nerves.

"Of course not, Lilly! When I mentioned you coming everyone wanted to meet you right away."

"You made plans for me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I should asked, but oh well. What's done is done." He smiled wide.

We walked gracefully into this Millies, birthday party.

"Hey guys, this is Lilly, but she prefers Lilith." Everyone waved simultaneously. "That is Daren and Milly." He pointed to th couple sitting at the edge of the pool.

"This Laphiet, my younger brother." Luke said grinning. Lilith smiled and waved to Luke and his obviuously younger brother.

"Oh yes and I am Able and this is Lucy, my girlfriend." Lucy smiled cheerfully as Able nuzzed her cheek with his nose.

"It's nice to meet you all." Lilith sang.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. Sorry we couldn't make it to our last group session. Luke filled us in on Mr. Lets-get-kicked-out-of-the-bar over here." Milly laughed pointing to Adrian.

"Oh whatever! Like Darin wouldn't have done the same thing, if you were in Lilly's shoes that night."Adrian grinned, putting his arm playfully over Lilith's. She blushed a little.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Darin said waving at Adrian in a dismissive way.

Adrian still had his arm around Lilly as he pulled her into the water screaming.

Everyone laughed, including herself. Lilith was actually starting to trust Adrian. He was pretty much the exact opposite of Damien. Adrian never judged her or push her into anything she didn't want to do. It felt nice for her to have some one like Adrian as a best friend.

A few hours passed as Lilith and Adrian talked by the pool, eventually everyone was gone except for her and Adrian.

"Adrian. Thanks for taking me to meet your friend's. They all seem really nice and I had a great time today."

"You talk like we are dating or something." Adrian smiled staring Lilith straight in the face.

"What?" She was confused. What did I say?

"Nothing, so Lilly, you should come visit me at the resturant tomorrow ,or we could eat before I have to go to work."

"Sure." Lilith smiled sincerely. "Oh! I almost forgot, I made one of those flip book doodle things."

Adrian chuckled "I want to see it."

"Ok you can come hang out for awhile."

"Actually, I really shouldn't. I stayed up all night I'm really tired." His eyes were very droopey, Lilith thought.

"I guess you could stay the night. That should make up for my random leaving anyways."

The taxi only took a few minutes. All the roads seemed unnaturally empty and the air had an eery feeling.


End file.
